


Between Me and You (Our Little Secret)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zayn. Sorry I’m late. I was working on another paper and lost track of time.” He said sheepishly as he pushed his glasses up his nose. “Niall, right?”</p><p>Oh hell no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Me and You (Our Little Secret)

The sun was too fucking bright. It didn't matter that it was 12:15 in the afternoon, Niall was hungover and it should fucking know better. He groaned as he stretched out and looked around the living room. It was a Sunday, so there were a half-dozen strangers sprawled out throughout the main floor and probably a girl (or guy) in each bedroom.

He rolled off the couch and crawled to the kitchen. It had become a tradition for Harry to make breakfast for everyone, and it never started before 12:30. Harry said it was his duty as the only sober brother that he would not judge in the evening, and would provide breakfast in the morning.

He looked up at Niall and laughed. "Your hair is epic, dude." He pointed to the curio cabinet. Niall looked at his reflection and saw his hair was sticking out in no less than twelve-thousand directions. He opened the cabinet and reached into the far back, where a stash of snapbacks was kept. He threw it on and shrugged.

"How many visits last night?" He picked a piece of bacon off the counter and shoved it in his mouth, disregarding its scorching heat. Cop calls were a constant, but they were almost always welfare calls...except for the occasional need to break up a fight and haul someone to the drunk tank.

"Ten. But I fell asleep around 3, so it could have been more." Harry had the uncanny ability to fall asleep in just about any situation; including a fraternity filled with 100 very loud, very drunk people. He flipped the omelet and handed it off to Niall.

"Do you know anything about Zayn Malik?" Harry may have been a frat boy, but it was all for show. He was a communications major and had every intention of hosting his own sports show someday. And what better way to begin a life of sports than to surround himself with 40 sports-obsessed college men?

"No, the name sounds familiar, but I got nothing. Why?"

Niall scrunched his nose as he bit into a pepper. "He's my partner for this project and I have no fucking clue who he is. We're supposed to meet at the library at 2 and I don't even know who I'm supposed to be looking for."

"Facebook him."

"I'm not a fucking girl. I'll just go and wait for him to find me."

Harry laughed. "Why do you assume he'll know you."

Niall saluted his friend with his fork. "Because everyone knows the Niallator."

*****  
It was 2:15 and Zayn hadn't found him yet. Maybe it was a stupid assumption that everyone knew who he was. But he had emailed him and told him to meet him by the stacks at 2 and he was the only person there and he was too hungover to play games. Just as he was getting ready to pack up his things, someone above him cleared his throat.

"Zayn. Sorry I'm late. I was working on another paper and lost track of time." He said sheepishly as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Niall, right?"

Oh hell no.

Niall had to focus to keep from fish mouthing. Zayn was sweatervest boy?! Niall definitely knew him...and made fun of him every class. Because really. What 19-year-old wears sweatervests?!

He watched as Zayn emptied the contents of his backpack onto the table; notebooks and highlighters and...stickies? Multiple colored stickies? "You have a lot of stuff, dude."

Zayn looked at him quizzically. "You always have to be prepared." Great. He got partnered up with a sweatervest-wearing Boy Scout.

Niall nodded, his headache resurging. He fought the urge to put his sunglasses back on and focused on the boy so eager to learn, pulling his snapback as far down as it would go. "What's the topic?"

Zayn looked up, shocked. "You don't have any notes?" He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "We were assigned the topic last Thursday!"

"Yeah, I don't remember, dude. What is it?" Niall most certainly did not have time for this shit. He didn't understand why this doofus was getting so irritated with him. Frankly, he should be praising him for showing up when he felt like shit.

Zayn looked hesitantly at Niall and pushed his glasses up his nose, wiggling his finger as if to assure they stayed in place. "We were given the Bay of Pigs conflict and the resulting effects on Cuban-Americans." He paused for a minute, contemplating his next statement. "You do know what the Bay of Pigs was, right?"

Niall rolled his eyes. Of course he...had no idea what that was. Was that in the 80s? History wasn't his strong suit. Neither was geography. Cuba was in South America? "Yeah, I know. What do you want me to do?"

Zayn's eyes lit up and he handed Niall several pieces of notebook paper. "I wrote down the names of some books that would be beneficial. Could you find them?"

*****  
Niall collapsed onto Louis's bed. "Tommo, who is your partner for Granger's class?"

Louis's girlfriend Eleanor lifted her arm from the other side of the bed. "Me! Why? Who do you have?"

Niall groaned. "Fucking sweatervest."

Louis and Eleanor looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Eleanor ruffled the disgruntled boy's hair. "He seems nice and is really smart. Granger was doing you a favor pairing you two up."

"El. He. Wears. A. Fucking. Sweatervest. What kind of homo wears sweatervests? Do you think he's trying to channel Jim Tressel?"

Louis smirked. "Do you think this kid has ever even been to a football game?"

Niall's mouth upturned into a wicked smile. "He should tailgate with us on Saturday. Do we still have that extra ticket?"

"Fuck that shit." Louis shook his head. "You are not wasting our extra ticket on that kid. No, Styles is giving it to some gymnast. Nadia. A gymnast."

Eleanor swatted her boyfriend's arm. "Nialler is trying to be a good person! We should reward him by letting him bring his little friend! I want to see this!"

*****  
It was the Wednesday before the game and Niall and Zayn were in the library working on the project. Rather, Zayn was working and Niall was checking out the curvy girl at the table across from them. If he turned his head and squinted just right, she was a dead ringer for Beyonce. Zayn cleared his throat and Niall reluctantly turned back to his partner.

"Hey, Zayn. What are you doing Saturday?"

He looked shocked Niall was asking. "Um. Well. I was planning on going home to see my family. Why?"

Niall smiled big. "The frat's having a grill-out and we have an extra ticket to the game. You in?"

Zayn blinked twice. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to formulate words. "Um...like...at your fraternity? With all the frat guys? And girls?" He looked down at his hands. "I don't know."

Niall suddenly realized that the exact people he considered his friends were probably the same people who tortured Zayn in high school. Because, let's be real, there's no fucking way Zayn didn't get shoved into a few lockers and have his gym shoes constantly thrown into the girls' locker room. Niall laughed at the thought of the shy boy having to face his fears and walk into a room full of chicks to retrieve his shoes.

"Dude, everyone will be drunk. No one's gonna fucking notice you."

Zayn's face fell. "Well, when you make it sound so appealing. Yeah, what time Saturday?"

"9 sharp."

"The game doesn't start until 2:30!"

"I know. You have to give yourself enough time to get shitfaced!"

*****  
Niall learned library Beyonce's name was actually Demisha and was a master at riding his dick and even better at riding his face. He almost regretted promising the other ticket to Zayn, because nothing is better than banging in a handicapped stall at a football game. But when Zayn showed up promptly at 9:00 with a cube of Pepsi, he did not regret inviting this fucking idiot.

Zayn was dressed in a school shirt that he had obviously just bought, and jeans that were clearly pressed. Niall was impressed the kid even owned jeans. He noticed he had made a poor attempt at turning his hair into a quiff and clearly gave up halfway through. Anything looked better than the drowned rat look he usually sported. In fact, he was more than impressed.

He grabbed the pop from the boy and brought him inside. "Thanks, bro. This will go great with the Cap'n. Want one?" Niall grabbed a beer from the fridge and cracked it open.

Zayn looked alarmed. "Oh no! I don't drink." His face immediately turned a deep shade of red that matched his shirt. "I guess it was really stupid to bring pop to a frat house. I'm sorry; I don't do this kind of stuff." He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

In that moment, Niall Horan had an epiphany. He would do everything in his power to make sure Zayn got fucked up and loved down. It was as if the heavens opened and the Red Sea parted and Oprah announced you were on that show where she gave away all the free shit and Niall hadn't been this excited about someone else getting laid ever.

"Zayn, what's your type?" Niall led the boy to the backyard where the grill and apparently the entirety of the campus were located. There had to be some girl there Zayn would want to get with. And Niall had slept with just about every one of them, so he knew he could make this happen for him. He lit a cigarette and watched as the boy next to him took in the sights and sounds.

Zayn looked completely overwhelmed. By the crowd, by the thumping music, by Niall's question, by the sheer amount of alcohol he saw in front of him. Niall noticed and pulled him over to the table on the deck. "Dude. Are you saying you've NEVER been to a party before?" He didn't know why he was so surprised. Because, really. Sweatervests.

"No. I've never been to a party. I've never been drunk. And I've never..." He trailed off. "Felt the warm embrace of a lover."

Niall fell off the bench. He gasped for air and wiped at his eyes. "Oh my God. Holy shit. That's the gayest shit I've ever heard. Are you like a fucking poet?"

Zayn nodded. "I'm an English major."

Just then Louis and Eleanor walked over. It wasn't even 10 yet and the tiny brunette was already faded. She grabbed Zayn and pulled him up from the bench. "Oh my God, you are so fucking hot!" She screeched in his face. "Louis, isn't he fucking hot?"

Louis shrugged, clearly impressed but attempting to stay nonchalant. "I'm not a fag."

Eleanor ran her fingers through Zayn's hair. She noticed his dark features and realized, yeah, he was really fucking hot. She grabbed his hand and looked at Niall. "I'll take it from here, baby." She stumbled over to a group of girls announcing, "This is that sweatervest I told you about! Isn't he fucking hot?!"

Louis bumped Niall with his arm. "Who knew that was hiding under all the derp?" He downed his cup as he watched his girlfriend and a small group of girls fawn over Niall's protégé.

"I'm going to get him fucked." Niall announced proudly. "He's never, and I quote, 'felt the warm embrace of a lover'. Are you fucking shitting me?" He started laughing again.

Louis looked skeptical. "What makes you think he's even into chicks? What dude is 19 and has never been drunk before? Shit's weird."

Niall contemplated for a minute. I mean, it was possible. Was it? He hadn't even taken that into consideration. But if it came down to him having to blow Zayn to accomplish his goal of getting him fucked, that was a sacrifice he was kind of alright with. Sort of. Well, he'd find someone to do it, so he didn't have to worry about that.

Louis snapped Niall out of his trance with a holler. "He's going to do a beer bong! Holy fucking shit!" Zayn was on one side of the funnel and a blonde girl was on the other. Niall shook his head when he realized it was Perrie, his favorite hook-up (he had several, but she was his favorite). He couldn't believe this was happening. No, he could. It was Perrie. She was fucking insane and that’s why Niall liked hanging out with her. Maybe Zayn would too?

Perrie looked at Zayn and smiled. "Have you ever done this before?" He shook his head. "Alright. Dude is gonna fill the funnel with beer. It's gonna come out FAST and you gotta chug, alright?" She looked him over for a minute. "Take your shirt off."

Zayn looked horrified. "Why?!"

She let out a loud laugh. "Because you're gonna fail at this and you don't wanna ruin your shirt. Take it off."

Zayn looked helplessly at Niall and Louis. Niall put out his cigarette, walked over and put out his hand. "She's right. You don't wanna be in a beer shirt all day, it smells fucking rank."

The boy sighed and resigned to his fate. He pulled his shirt off and shit. This fucker was pretty toned. And was that a tattoo under his collarbone? Niall blinked and looked at Perrie who was not feigning her shock. She walked over to Zayn and ran her fingers over his tattoo. "What's it say?"

Zayn ducked his head, his face turning red. "It's my grandpa's name. He passed a couple years ago. All the older cousins got it. I got it here but my sister-" He was cut off by the funnel tube being shoved into his hands. He watched as the beer was poured in and before he could register, it was invading his mouth. He swallowed half before he choked and spit and the rest spilled onto the grass.

He gasped for air as Niall and Louis cheered and Perrie patted his back in soothing circles. "Take deep breaths. You didn't do too bad for your first time." She winked. "My name's Perrie, and it's been my pleasure to pop your beer bong cherry."

*****  
It was afternoon and the house was heading to the stadium. Zayn was drunk and Niall thought it was hilarious. They got to the gate and Niall became very serious for a moment. "Zayn, they won't let you in if you're too shitfaced. Act sober. Can you do that?" He blinked fast and hard, his own special technique for sobering up.

Zayn's head lulled from side to side, but he nodded. Perrie took his hand. "He'll be fine, Nialler. Styles's working the gate, it won't be a problem." She took Zayn's ticket and handed both to Harry. Harry had an incredulous look on his face, but scanned the tickets and let them in. The boys dapped and Harry clapped his friend on the back as he continued taking tickets, amused by the turn of events.

*****  
"No! We're in the red. We're the home team." Niall slurred into Zayn's neck. "We like when we score. It's, like, good and shit. We cheer when we score." He laughed. “When you score, we’ll cheer for you!”

Zayn nodded, still confused. The fire in his stomach caused by Niall's breath on his neck wasn't helping. "But what do the 'downs' mean? Why are there four, but why does it keep going to first and why do people cheer? And why does the ball look like Hey! Arnold's head?"

Niall burst out laughing. "Hey football head!" He threw his arms around Zayn. “You are so fucking stupid.”

Zayn smiled and rested his head on top of Niall’s. He didn’t much care for the game, but he sure liked this.

*****  
The thing about fall in the midwest is that you had no clue what the weather would be like from one day to another. It had been warm and sunny on the weekend, and by Tuesday, it was called for a frost advisory. This kind of bullshit had Niall wishing he had decided on LSU. He pulled on a sweatshirt and rummaged on the ground for jeans, grabbed the green SF snapback off his...desk? He made a mental note to clean his room when he got home. Especially since every time that mental note was made in the past, it just ended with his dick in his hand, trying to nut before his laptop died.

He got to class just as the professor began his lecture. He snaked his way to the back of the lecture hall where Zayn was sitting. He went to dap and the other boy just stared at the fist hanging in midair. Niall shrugged and pulled out a notebook. "Did you have fun on Saturday, dude? Sorry I didn't see you after the game."

Zayn smiled wide. "It was a lot of fun! I can now say I’ve been to a football game." Niall chuckled; Louis had called that one.

Niall leaned in. "Did you end up hooking up with Perrie?"

The other boy recoiled in horror. "No!" He hissed loudly. "I just met her! Why? Is that something you do?" Oh fuck. This was going to be way harder than Niall imagined.

"Well, yeah. You get drunk, you hook up. It's kind of how college works, bro."

Zayn vehemently shook his head. "I would never. No, that's indecent."

Niall slumped back in his chair. This shit was definitely not one of Oprah's Favorite Things.

*****  
To say Niall was taking Zayn's deflowering seriously was an understatement. It had become a near obsession; to the point where he was thinking about it even when he had a pretty brunette attached to his dick.

One of his brothers Darren had been talking to this girl Amy for a month, but she refused to sleep with him because he "freaked her out". So when he offered up Niall in a packaged deal, she said yes immediately and Niall had no choice and there he was. He watched as Darren pounded into her, her mouth working his own dick, and found himself wondering if Zayn would even be any good at it. He should start small, not with Perrie. Niall knew from experience Perrie knew exactly what she wanted and was not afraid to ask for it, or better yet, just to take it. But maybe that was what he needed? Someone who knew what to do so he could learn quick. Zayn was smart, and besides; this wasn't rocket science, it was pussy.

His thoughts were interrupted when Amy moved off his dick and smacked his thigh. "You're not even into this." She pouted, lips glistening with spit and pre-come.

Niall realized Darren had finished, judging by the snores coming from the foot of the bed. He hauled Amy off her knees and positioned her over his face. She bucked and rocked as he darted his tongue in and out, sweeping it on the outside, rolling it over her clit like a tsunami wave. Amy grabbed the headboard and Niall grabbed the back of her thighs. He dug his nails in as she sobbed and came, her ass coming down onto his chest. She twitched and winced as he licked her clean, still hypersensitive. She rolled off him, and licked his chin, trailed her tongue up to meet his. "What are you thinking about?"

He smirked. "How good you taste."

*****  
"Do you think it's weird it's almost the end of semester and I haven't slept with anyone yet?" Zayn was just as concerned with this impending event as Niall. He did not understand Niall's preoccupation with getting him laid, but it was weird and uncomfortable. And made him think that maybe Niall liked him, if just a little.

"Zayn. Really. What's the point in asking if you don't care?" His roommate Liam rolled his eyes. "I think it's so weird that you're hanging out with the frat douchebags. Especially since..."

"Since what?" Zayn knew where this was headed, but he took the bait anyway.

"Since you want to sleep with one of the most popular frat douchebags of them all?" Liam had room to talk; his best friend Andy belonged to a different fraternity and the stories he shared of the Niallator were legendary. All the girls knew of his talent and all the guys were envious. For Zayn to think Niall would ever sleep with him was more than a pipe dream. It was like a pipe bomb dream, just waiting to blow up in his face.

Zayn pushed his glasses up his nose. "I would sleep with a girl, I would. It would be nice, fluffy breasts and lip gloss and..." A vagina, he thought.

Liam put his arm around his friend. "Good luck with that, dude."

*****  
It was nearing semester break and Niall had had enough. He needed to make this happen for Zayn. He didn't care the cost anymore. They had been hanging out a lot, but Zayn had only been to one other party, which he spent in the corner drinking a Sprite because he had to "volunteer in the morning and CANNOT be drunk." Ugh.

Niall and Perrie were spending quality time together when he decided to bring it up to her. He knew she would probably laugh, but this was a serious deal. She was rocking on top of him and he put his hands on her hips to stop. She rolled her eyes. "You better thank Jesus and Allah that you can work your tongue, because your dick is seriously disappointing."

"Hey!" She smacked her ass. "I'm not gonna nut, I have something to ask you."

Perrie started her rhythm again, bringing her hands to his chest, her face close to his. "Anal's still off the table, so stop fucking asking."

Niall bucked up hard and she gasped. "No, I need you to fuck Zayn."

Perrie stopped. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Is this what you think about? Amy said you were weird the other-OH MY GOD!" She scrambled off and stood up and did the weirdest fucking dance Niall had ever seen a naked chick do. "You want to fuck Malik!"

Well. This took a turn he wasn't expecting. "No! I'm not a fucking homo. I mean, I would do it if I HAD to..."

Perrie smirked. "You would finally get the anal you're always begging for." She crawled back onto the bed, grabbed his dick in her hand. "I cannot believe you want to fuck Zayn." She giggled and buried her head in Niall's chest.

Niall pushed her off. "You're fucking him at this party on Friday. I don't care, it's happening."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll just get him drunk and fuck him."

"Awesome, you're the best. If you need some practice..." He grabbed her hair and pushed her head between his legs. "I'm here to help, baby."

*****  
"DUDE. You throw the fucking ball into the fucking cup. It is not that fucking hard!" Niall was drunk and angry and it was all Zayn's fault. Beirut was the simplest game; Niall learned it when he was 12. He wasn't any good at it, but he understood the concept.

The boy next to him was more than flustered and looked like he may cry. "But does it have to go into a specific cup? Like, is there an order in which you throw the ball?"

Niall walked to the other side of the table. "Take your pick, motherfucker! Put a goddamned ball in a goddamned cup!"

Harry put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Calm the fuck down, Horan. Just because we have three cups left and you have all of yours doesn't mean you can take it out on Zayn!" Harry always played against Niall because he never sunk a ball. Ever.

Niall walked back to his side and handed two cups to Zayn and took the other for himself. "Drink. I'm done with this shit."

Zayn winced as he swallowed the cups and handed them back to Niall. Zayn was drunk, most definitely, but he couldn't tell if Niall was. He could never tell when he was, since he apparently came to class sauced half the time and Zayn had no clue.

They went upstairs and out the balcony of Niall's bedroom. He lit a cigarette and offered one to Zayn, who naturally declined. They stood in silence and Niall smoked, watching the activities in the backyard, the hip-hop from the main floor traveling upstairs and landing smack in the middle of Zayn's chest.

Niall looked at Zayn and narrowed his eyes. "Are you a fag?" He exhaled smoke and watched the boy for his reaction.

Zayn was taken aback by the bluntness and vulgarity of the question. But he simply nodded. "I think so. I've never done anything with anyone, so I don't really know.”

"Is that why you won't fuck Perrie?"

He laughed. "No, I won't sleep with Perrie because she's sleeping with you. I'm sure that breaks some 'bro code' or something." His air quotes made him feel like an even bigger idiot than using the phrase 'bro code'.

Niall snuffed out his cigarette and placed it in the bottle with the other butts. "So you won't fuck Perrie. Would you fuck any girl? Is there any woman whose warm embrace you long for?" Niall was mocking him, but Zayn was fairly certain he meant it.

He shrugged. "This is all really new. People. Talking to people and like this." He was drunk. He wasn't sure those words even formed a coherent sentence.

Niall lit another cigarette. It was unseasonably warm for the beginning of December, but the air had a chill to it, the situation exacerbating it. Zayn watched as Niall held the cigarette in his fingers, watched his chest as he inhaled, watched as his forehead furrowed as he exhaled. And when Niall was preoccupied by playing with his hoodie string, Zayn leaned in and pressed his lips to his.

He didn’t even realize he was doing it. But his head was foggy and his chest was heavy and “Hot in Herre” was playing and Niall was kissing back? Niall dropped the cigarette over the balcony and pulled Zayn in closer, deepening the kiss. He kissed along Zayn’s strong jawline, down the vein on his neck. He reached down and palmed Zayn’s dick. Zayn pulled back, suddenly realizing that yes, he just kissed Niall. And that Niall kissed back. Niall kissed back? Is this real? How drunk was he?

Niall grabbed Zayn's wrist and pulled him into his bedroom. The room was dark and Zayn could not make out the look on the other boy's face. Niall pushed him down on the bed and pinned him, his arms on either side of his head. Zayn could see now that his pupils were blown. His breath was hot against his cheek, the cigarette smell overwhelming.

Zayn had a moment of panic, scrambling to get out from under the blonde boy. Niall put a firm hand to his chest and pushed. “Stay.” He snaked down the boy’s body to his waist. “You were taking too fucking long.” Niall unzipped his jeans and ripped them down. Zayn let out a hysterical laugh and Niall’s head darted up. “What’s so fucking funny?”

Niall was shocked when Zayn chuckled again and replied with a twisted, “Was this your plan all along? Try to pawn me off on Perrie when you were just going to fuck me yourself?” This brazen attitude literally made Niall’s dick twitch. He palmed himself hard because if Zayn kept up this talk, he’d come in no time, holy shit. Zayn knocked Niall’s snapback off his head and grabbed two chunks of hair.

He pulled Zayn’s boxers down and his dick fell to his stomach, red and thick and already leaking. For Niall to say he’d never stuck a cock in his mouth would be a fucking lie. He didn’t enjoy it, but he had done it, and all he could think about at that moment was what Zayn’s face would look like when he came and he wanted to see that right fucking now. He rucked up Zayn’s shirt and put his hand flat on his stomach. Niall looked up at the other boy, whose head was thrown back, his hands balled up into fists. Niall smirked as he took the head in his mouth, his hand pulsing around the base.

Zayn let out a groan and bucked up. Niall worked his mouth up and down the shaft, knowing this wasn’t going to last long. Zayn was writhing above him, moaning, grasping his hair and scratching his scalp. He pressed the boy’s dick flat against his stomach and licked from the base to the head. “Oh fucking shit.” Zayn gasped. “What the fuck is that?” Niall spit onto the head, letting it fall slowly as an effect he knew fucking drove him nuts when chicks did it to him. He took him back between his lips, running the head over the roof of his mouth, as far back as he could. He hummed and Zayn yanked Niall’s head so hard he was quite certain it would leave a bald spot. Niall felt Zayn’s thighs trembling, his back arching off the bed. With a low growl, he came and Niall cringed as he swallowed. Zayn flopped back on the bed, exhausted. Niall sat back on his legs, held the back of his hand to his mouth. “You fucking tell anyone and I’ll deny it, asshole.”

He went out to the balcony for another cigarette. He barely heard Zayn respond with a sleepy, “No one would believe me anyway, Niallator.”


End file.
